Those five small words
by SJones07
Summary: This starts in the Begining of the 4th season. What if jess wrote to rory when she was in Europe? this is my 1st fic Literati.
1. Chapter 1

****AN: Okay so this is my 1st fic, i have read so many and just couldnt write one, but i felt depressed so i wrote this. Its prob really bad, but if u like it tell me. Well, thats all for now.

Disclaimer : Everything that i own that has gilmore girls on it is, seasons 1-6, a t-shirt, a tank top, and shorts. Thats all.

****

****

**  
Who knew the five small words could hurt so much?**

That was what she was thinking as she stared at the letter. But it wasn't a letter. It was just five simple words. The five words that shouldn't mean that much to her. But they did. Why did she feel this way? He ran away from her. He ditched school, and didn't graduate. But even though everything hurt so much, she could forgive him. Of course she could forgive him. That's what you do when your in love.

**A little while earlier…**

They were finally home. After almost three months of traveling around Europe, Lorelai and Rory Gilmore were home. As they walked up to the house, Rory stopped by the mail box. And there it was. The letter. As soon as she saw it, she knew, it was him. It was his hand writing that is all over her books. It was the guy she loved ever since that fateful night when she first called him dodger. She didn't want to open it. She couldn't. And yet, she had to.

Rory ran into the house, and into her room she went. She just sat there, looking at the letter. From her doorway she heard, You know you have to open it. Yeah I kno mom, she replied. So she did.

**_I'm sorry and I love you._**

The tears started. Lorelai came and tried to comfort her but it didn't work. Nothing worked. She knew she had to go to Yale in a couple of days, but she didn't care anymore. He was the reason she picked Yale. "Only 22.8 miles" runs through her head the whole time. The tears keep coming and don't stop.

"Mom, go to bed" she said.

"No rory, ill stay down here with you." Lorelai replied.

"Mom, I just want to be alone"

"Okay rory"

But she didn't want to be alone, she thought once her mom left. She wanted him. She loved him. But she drove him away. She knew it. He knew it. All of stars hallow knew it. And yet, she just started crying again.

What she didn't kno was that there was an unknown person, at her door watching her cry. As if he was reading her thoughts, he said. "Rory, it wasn't you fault."

"Jess?" she replied.

Was she imagining him? Or was he back? And if he was back, when will he leave again? Again, on cue, she heard him say.

"I'm not leaving Rory"

"But, what….oh my god. JESS"

She ran to the door. still crying, but now it was tears of joy. He was back. And hopefully. He was staying.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **thanks for the reviews. i really dont where to go with this, but whatever. So yea. hopefully youll like this. and review please!

Disclaimer: i only own seasons 1-6, a tshirt, a tank top, and shorts that are related to gilmore girls. nothing else

Jess's POV:

**_earlier.._**

what if she didn't get my letter? she definitely got my letter. But what if she didn't open it. he sighed. she most likely didn't open it. why should she? he knew he had to write to her. but he couldn't figure out what to write. so after many drafts, many days, many weeks. he wrote those simple words. "I am so stupid" he thought. why would she even care anyway? he ran off on her, and didn't tell her. she even said on her graduation day when he called that she used to love him. he ran out on the greatest thing in his life, and all he wrote was "I'm sorry and I love you".

As he drove into stars hallow, he thought about going somewhere else for tonight. go see her tomorrow morning, he thought. But then he saw the diner, and he knew he had to make things right.

He went up to her window to see if she was sleeping. She wasn't. She was crying. Why is she crying, he thought. Then he saw it. On her bed, he saw the letter. The letter that he thought she didn't open.

"it was me" he said to himself.

then he saw lorelai leave. he knew that he needed to go in. so he did. he went through the back door, thankfully Luke didn't fix it yet. He stood at her door, watching her. He watched her look at Howl, and then look at the letter, and she burst into tears yet again.

He knew she was thinking about him. And about how he left. He decided that she needed to know.

"It wasn't you fault" he said once he found his voice.

"Jess?" she replied.

I probably shouldn't have came, he thought. this was such a stupid idea. Then he knew what he had to say. He knew the truth since he called her from California. He couldn't be without her. And if he had to, he would stay in this town. Because he knew that deep down, he really loved the small town life. She stopped crying and just stared at him.

"I'm not leaving Rory"

"but..huh..oh my god JESS!"

the tears started again. But this time, I don't think it was me leaving. I was hoping it was because I was back. She ran up to me and almost knocked me down. I hugged her, and we started making out.

But then, somebody just had to interrupt us.


End file.
